thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Relc Grasstongue
Relc is a Drake, and the highest ranking Senior Guard in Liscor. Appearance Relc is at least six and a half feet tall. His scales are light green, and he has huge arms with sharp claws on each hand. Relc's eyes are narrow, making them look similar to snakes'. He also sports a forked toungue that can be observed when he smiles. Relc pronounces his words with elongated s's, and has a deeper voice then Klbkch. Personality Bio When he and Klb were on patrol duty, they were told by their Captain to investigate the cause for the smoke that came from the Floodplains. After they located the source of it, they found Erin's Inn. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Archer Lv. ? (Negligible) * Carpenter Lv. ? (Negligible) * Guardsman Lv. 12 * Soldier Lv. ? * Spearmaster Lv. 33 Skills: * Dangersense * Will * Skin * Skin * Thrust (rare skill) Trivia * Relc was 14 when he fought against the Goblin King's army.Timeline.txt * According to Selys, he looks ugly, as his face and his jaw don't match, though it is not known if that is the general view of female drakes, or only hers.Side Story – Mating Rituals * Skin was the last skill Relc got from his Soldier class. Chapter 1.14 * He never got any dagger skills.Chapter 1.14 * He was once the sergeant of the 1st Wing of the Liscorian army.Chapter 1.38 * Klbkch estimated once that if it came to a fight he would be able to hold Relc off for five minutes and inflict serious wounds before Klbkch would die. If he tried to assassinate him, though, he would have had an even chance of killing him.Chapter 1.38 That estimation was based on Klbkch's levels before he was reborn - therefore Relc is now much stronger than Klbkch Quotes * (To Klbkch) “Am I a dragon? Aha. Haha. Well, that’s just—oh, bite me. I mean, do I look like one? Maybe I do. What do you think?” * (To Erin) “I told you. It’s flattering, but I’m not a drag—oh.” * (To Klbkch about Erin) “Is it female? I couldn’t tell.” *(To Klbkch) "Right, right. Let’s tell the Captain and get some sleep. Or rather, I’ll sleep and you do your creepy standing hibernation thing.” *(To Klbkch and Erin) “You’re just an overgrown ant. You be quiet. Anyways, we’re special. Those guys are just amphibians that learned to walk on two legs. We’re related to Dragons. We’ve got special powers.” *(To Erin) “Yeah, but he called me a common thug. I want to punch him for that.” *(To Skinner) “Yeah, that’s right! Run! Run! Finally met someone with too many scales for ya, huh? Run away and…wait a second.” *(To Selys) “If the shopkeeper lady says it’s the right place, we’re going the right way. Anyways, Klb and I have been here countless times. This is the right direction. …Right?” *(To Zevara) “…So um, Z. Why are you here? When Klb told me you were coming, I thought he was yanking my tail.” *(To Zevara) “Ahahahahaha! You must have heard me wrong. I never said anything like that. Erin is a great human. She called me a dragon, you know.” * (To Erin) “Oh, hey. Your inn exploded by the way.” * (To Klbkch about Erin) “I’ll protect her against…the wind.” * (To Zel) “Hey, old man Zel! It’s me, Relc! How’s it going? And who’s this guy?” References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Liscor Category:Guardsmen Category:Soldiers Category:Spearmasters Category:Carpenters Category:Archers Category:Issrysil